As pedras ainda clamam!
thumb|left|400pxGerald A. Klingbeil Pó, sim. Calor, bastante. Discussões veementes, muitas. Mas não são essas coisas que tornam a arqueologia bíblica excitante e desafiadora. Ela é a busca de significado, da compreensão de uma cultura, da permissão para que a Bíblia se torne viva e transforme a poeira da escavação num castelo de sabedoria. Um fragmento de cerâmica, alguns ossos quebrados e deteriorados, uma lasca de parede ou uma inscrição meio apagada numa moeda, essas e outras evidências colhidas no entulho do passado clamam e freqüentemente confirmam a historicidade e autenticidade das Escrituras. O início da pesquisa arqueológica foi caracterizado mais pelos aventureiros afoitos do que por cientistas equilibrados e analíticos.1 Mais tarde, essa mentalidade foi substituída por cuidadosa análise estratigráfica e um enfoque voltado a métodos em lugar de artefatos. Essa renovada discussão metodológica tem caracterizado o trabalho dos peritos no campo durante os últimos 20 anos. Um aspecto desse debate é o desafio de William Dever, professor da Arizona University, lançado tanto aos arqueólogos como aos teólogos, para uma redefinição da relação entre a comunidade de fé e a comunidade arqueológico–cientifica.2 Como resultado, o adjetivo “bíblico” foi desconectado de “arqueologia” e substituído pelo termo geográfico “siro-palestino”. Essa controvérsia sobre “mera nomenclatura” evidencia os desafios que a disciplina enfrenta, os quais estão mais arraigados em pressuposições filosóficas do que na diferenciação de métodos. Podemos observar desenvolvimentos semelhantes em outras áreas de pesquisa, talvez como resultado do assalto pós-modernista contra o absoluto.3 Como isso afeta o crente na Bíblia ao ele ler comentários, jornais e livros que contêm referências a achados arqueológicos recentes? Ainda é verdade que a pá do arqueólogo confirma a Palavra, ou isso é algo que servia para uma época menos iluminada, onde uma cosmovisão positivista baseada em fundamentos cristãos determinava a agenda de pesquisa para o arqueólogo bíblico? Para responder a essas perguntas, considere três áreas nas quais a arqueologia bíblica do século XXI pode contribuir para nossa compreensão da Palavra de Deus. Note como o texto bíblico e os artefatos precisam ser conjugados para formar um todo útil.4 Eventos históricos e personalidades A arqueologia confirma, primeiramente, acontecimentos históricos específicos e personalidades mencionadas no texto bíblico. Um exemplo é a inscrição de Tell Dan.5 Em 21 de julho de 1993, uma escavação em Tell Dan6 descobriu uma pedra de basalto com inscrições. O achado produziu inúmeros artigos por parte de eruditos bíblicos e confirmou a narrativa escriturística.7 Uma estela (um tipo de bloco fixo de pedra com inscrições, freqüentemente usado para demarcar uma fronteira ou comemorar um acontecimento importante na vida de seus criadores, por exemplo, uma vitória militar) que fazia parte de uma parede datada de meados do século nono A.C. pelo pesquisador Prof. A. Biran, do Hebrew Union College em Jerusalém, e contemporânea do rei Acabe, de Israel e do rei Josafá, de Judá. A parte instigante dessa descoberta tem de ver com o conteúdo da estela, o qual menciona “Israel” e, pela primeira vez em material extrabíblico, “a casa de Davi”, texto esse que foi mui provavelmente precedido de uma referência a um rei específico (na linha 9 dessa inscrição). Alguns fragmentos adicionais encontrados em 1994 indicam que a estela faz referência ao assassinato de Jeorão de Israel e Acazias de Judá, por Jeú (ver II Reis 9). A referência à “casa de Davi” é clara e fora de discussão. No Velho Testamento, “casa de Davi” se refere não somente à família (ou pessoas vivendo sob o mesmo telhado) do Rei Davi (I Samuel 19:11; 20:16), como também a seus descendentes que se assentaram no trono em Jerusalém e reinaram sobre Judá (II Samuel 3:19; I Reis 12: 19, 20). Parece razoável afirmar que “casa de Davi” é uma referência ao reino de Judá e a simples menção de Davi, fora da Bíblia, resolve os numerosos desafios à historicidade desse monarca.8 Vida cotidiana nos tempos antigos A arqueologia nos conta da vida diária nos tempos antigos, tornando mais reais e significativos nossa pregação e ensino da Palavra de Deus. Essa é uma das razões que uma equipe de arqueólogos modernos inclui uma ampla variedade de especialistas em antropologia, biologia, paleozoologia, botânica, arquitetura, etc. Contudo, poucos achados arqueológicos estabelecem conexão direta com o texto bíblico. Uma inscrição mencionando um rei conhecido é um acontecimento extraordinário. Um selo inscrito com o nome de um oficial da corte mencionado na narrativa bíblica é uma exceção maravilhosa. No entanto, o lado menos glamouroso (e mais poeirento) da arqueologia, que ajuda a reconstituir a vida diária dos tempos antigos, representa uma contribuição importante em nossa busca de sentido na Palavra de Deus. Um bom exemplo desse tipo de pesquisa é o trabalho de Øystein S. La- Bianca, antropólogo na Andrews University, e um dos diretores-adjuntos do Projeto da Planície de Mataba, copatrocinado pela Andrews University, La Sierra University, Walla Walla College e Canadian University College. O interesse principal de LaBianca tem sido o estudo dos sistemas de alimentação como um barômetro da organização social local.9 Esse plano de pesquisa pode parecer um tanto árido para o estudante da Bíblia. Contudo, quando pensamos nas muitas vezes que a Bíblia menciona “comer e beber” 10 e na importância da refeição comunal, também no significado do acesso à água, uso do solo, regras de assentamento populacional, e no extraordinário papel que a agricultura desempenhava no Velho Testamento, imediatamente percebemos o significado subjacente ao trabalho nessa área. Eis dois exemplos: I Reis 18:41 acrescenta um pormenor interessante à história do encontro entre Deus e Baal (representados nesse ensejo por Elias e os sacerdotes de Baal), quando o profeta fala ao rei Acabe, depois do fogo ter descido do céu: “Sobe, come e bebe, porque ruído há de uma abundante chuva.” Por que, em meio à seca, sugerir ao rei antagonista, uma festa, mesmo depois do lamentável desempenho de seus sacerdotes? “Comer e beber” são outros componentes da história que antecipam os aspectos do acordo para uma ceia comunal. Eis outro convite para entrar (novamente) em concerto com o Deus de Israel. (Como pode ser visto em Êxodo 24:11, comer e beber fazem parte do ritual do pacto.) Deus não somente é soberano para enviar fogo, como também é verdadeiramente o Regente da Natureza. Ele trará chuva e com ela vêm as bênçãos da colheita, do socorro e do vigor renovado. A alusão à refeição é tanto a declaração final de vitória sobre Baal feita pelo profeta de Deus, como o último esforço de um Criador amoroso para recuperar um filho obstinado e perdido, isto é, o rei Acabe. Rute 1:1 descreve uma fome em Belém, que ironicamente significa “casa do pão”. Elimeleque, sua esposa Noemi e dois filhos precisavam achar alimento em algum outro lugar. Numa tentativa desesperada de vencer as adversidades (e contra uma boa razão bíblica), eles se mudaram para Moabe, país vizinho situado do outro lado do vale do Jordão. A viagem não era longa, talvez alguns dias quando se viajava com crianças e todos os pertences de uma casa. Mas em termos da dimensão interna dessa decisão, a viagem bem poderia ser de milhares de quilômetros. A fome física experimentada em Belém é aparentemente evitada em Moabe, embora a Bíblia não descreva as circunstâncias materiais da mudança. Contudo, a dimensão espiritual da fome torna-se ainda mais aparente quando continuamos a ler a história de Noemi e Rute. Com o passar do tempo, Elimeleque e seus dois filhos morreram, deixando três viúvas. Noemi expressa sua desolação ao aconselhar que suas noras voltem para a casa de seus pais. A amargura da separação reflete-se em seu novo nome: “Mara”, que significa “amarga”, porque “Grande amargura me tem dado o Todo-Poderoso” (Rute 1:20). A Bíblia salienta dois pontos importantes: (1) Parece que os surtos de fome ocorriam localmente e nem sempre em grande escala. A fome podia ser causada por uma peste grassante sobre os campos de Belém, destruindo toda a colheita e a semente para o ano seguinte. A fome aniquilava vidas e eliminava opções, algo que mal pode ser apreciado por um leitor das Escrituras nos Estados Unidos ou na Europa, no começo do século 21. Entretanto, suponho que alguém vivendo na África subsaariana ou no Oriente Médio pode facilmente compreender essa realidade. (2) A interação econômica entre as várias regiões pode ser mais bem apreciada. Israel não era uma ilha isolada e protegida como um encrave. Tinha fronteiras em constante mudança, interação real com regiões vizinhas e com essa ação recíproca surgia sempre o desafio religioso de manter-se fiel a Jeová, em lugar das sempre presentes divindades da fertilidade. Isso muda nossa opinião sobre a história de Rute ou mesmo a de Elias e Acabe? Na verdade, isso nos ajuda a ligar a vida real com as personalidades bíblicas. Um dos pontos principais que os autores do Velho Testamento (mesmo os do Novo) destacam ao descrever os atos de Deus na história é este: Deus é um Deus ativo e próximo. Ele intervém diretamente na história humana e está no seu controle. Realidades religiosas Finalmente, a arqueologia nos ajuda a compreender melhor o panorama religioso. Na cultura do Antigo Oriente Médio, religião, política e vida diária não eram tão compartimentalizadas como em nossa cultura ocidental. Para ilustrar: Considere um importante achado de Betsaida (et-Tell), um lugar que os leitores da Bíblia ligam geralmente ao ministério de Jesus. Contudo, escavações recentes demonstraram que o lugar já existia na época da monarquia dividida (que os arqueólogos descrevem como a II Era do Ferro). Em junho de 1997, os arqueólogos da Universidade de Nebraska, Omaha, encontraram junto ao portal da cidade uma estela icônica (isto é, ostentando uma imagem gravada) com inscrição. 11 Essa peça se assentava sobre uma espécie de plataforma de um metro de altura, juntamente com uma bacia e três vasos de incenso. Segundo os editores da primeira publicação, a divindade da estela representava o deus-lua.12 A construção, sem dúvida, tinha caráter religioso e penso que isso proveja um bom esclarecimento para o texto de II Reis 23:8, freqüentemente olvidado.13 O texto nos informa que quando Josias começou a que seria a última reforma religiosa em Judá, ele “derribou os altos das portas, que estavam à entrada da porta de Josué”, como parte de uma lista de medidas reformatórias que também incluíam outros lugares altos. É bastante surpreendente que os arqueólogos não achassem outros exemplos desses “altos” junto da porta14, porque no antigo Israel o portão era um dos pontos principais tanto para a cidade como para a sociedade. Estamos falando do lugar onde as coisas aconteciam, onde as decisões eram feitas e onde as grandes reformas começavam — à entrada da sociedade civil. É justamente essa conexão que a teologia e a arqueologia precisam fazer. Quando estive escavando para o Projeto da Planície de Mataba, em 1996, passei uma noite inesquecível com William Dever, uma das maiores autoridades da moderna arqueologia siro-palestiniana. Estávamos deitados em nossas camas num dormitório, conversando sobre arqueologia, teologia, textos e artefatos, quando ele me disse: “Vocês adventistas estão fazendo uma grande obra. Continuem cavando, continuem tendo uma visão ampla da conexão da vida real com o texto bíblico. Continuem lendo a Bíblia à luz da arqueologia”. E a tudo isso eu só pude acrescentar um caloroso Amém! Gerald A. Klingbeil (D.Litt. pela University of Stellenbosch, África do Sul) é professor de Velho Testamento e estudos do Antigo Oriente Médio na Universidad Adventista del Plata, Entre Ríos, Argentina. Seu email: kling@uapar.edu Notas e referências 1. Ver, por exemplo, a descrição dos métodos de H. A. Layard, que escavou em Nínive, em P. R. S. Moorey, A Century of Biblical Archaeology (Louisville: Westminster/John Knox Press, 1990), pp. 8 e 9. Outro bom sumário pode ser encontrado em S. Schroer e T. Staubli, Der Vergangenheit auf der Spur. Ein Jahrhundert Archäologie im land der Bibel (Zürich: Freunde des Schweizer Kinderdorfes Kirjath Jearim in Israel, 1993), p. 11. 2. Ver W. G. Dever, “Retrospects and Prospects in Biblical and Syro- Palestinian Archaelogy”, Biblical Archaeologist (1982) 45:103-107 e “What Remains of the House that Albright Built?” Biblical Archaeologist 56 (1993) 1:25-35. 3. Ver A. E. McGrath, “The Challenge of Pluralism for the Contemporary Christian Church”, Journal of the Evangelical Theological Society 35 (1992) 3:363; também R. McQuilqin e B. Mullen, “The Impact of Postmodern Thinking on Evangelical Hermeneutics”, Journal of the Evangelical Theological Society 40 (1997) 1:69-82. 4. Para uma discussão mais profunda sobre a relação entre texto e artefato, ver meu capítulo intitulado “Methods and Daily Life in the Ancient Near East: Understanding the Use of Animals in Daily Life in a Multi-Disciplinary Framework”, em R. Averbeck et al., eds., Daily Life in the Ancient Near East, a ser publicado por C. D. L Press em Bethesda, MD. 5. Para um debate mais acurado sobre o significado da descoberta de Tell Dan, ver meu artigo “La ‘casa de David’ y la arqueologia reciente: o que viene primero, las piedras o nuestra fe”?, Revista Adventista, setembro de 1996, pp. 30 e 31. 6. Tell Dan é uma cidade ao norte do território danita, a moderna Tell el Qadi ou Tell Dan, próxima das nascentes do Jordão. Seu antigo nome era Lais (Juízes 18:29; chamada Lesém em Josué 19:47), aparecendo como Luz (i) nos textos egípcios de c.1850-1825 a.C. Essa era a cidade israelita mais ao norte, daí a frase “de Dan até Berseba” (Juízes 20:1). O santuário ali estabelecido sob o sacerdócio de Jonatã, neto de Moisés, e seus descendentes (Juízes 18:30), foi elevado à posição de santuário nacional por Jeroboão I (I Reis 12:29 ss.), e assim permaneceu até “o cativeiro da terra” sob Tiglate-Pileser III. 7. Ver A. Biran e J. Naveh, “An Aramaic Stele Fragment from Tell Dan”, Israel Exploration Journal 43 (1943) 2/3:81-98, e também seu artigo “The Tell Dan Inscription: A New Fragment”, Israel Exploration Journal 45 (1995) 1:1-18. 8. Ver, por exemplo, N. P. Lemche e T. L. Thompson, “Did Biran Kill David? The Bible in the Light of Archaeology”, Journal for the Study of the Old Testament 64 (1994):3-22. O artigo afirma que o relato bíblico de Davi (Saul, Salomão e todas as outras figuras históricas) não é um fato histórico que nos fale da vida e experiências desses homens, mas ideais de Israel conceituados por algum erudito (muito criativo e engenhoso,) pouco depois do exílio. 9. Ø. S. LaBianca e R. W. Younker, “The Kingdoms of Ammon, Moab and Edom: The Archaeology of Society in Late Bronze/Iron Age Transjordan (ca. 1400- 500 a. C.)”, em T. E. Levy, ed., The Archaeology of Society in The Holy Land (London e Washington: Leicester University Press, 1995), pp. 399-415. 10. Leia o importante artigo de autoria de A. W. Jenks, “Eating and Drinking in The Old Testament”, em D. N. Freedman, ed., Anchor Bible Dictionary, 6 volumes (New York: Doubleday, 1992), 2:250-254. 11. M. Bernett e O. Keel, Mond, Stier und Kult am Stadttor: Die Stele von Betsaida (et-Tell), OBO 161 (Fribourg/Göttingen: Universitätsverlag/Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 1998). 12. Ibid., p. 34-41. 13. Construções e práticas semelhantes são também descritas em Ezequiel 8:3-5 e talvez no Salmo 121:8. 14. Há, contudo, diversos exemplos de Tell Dan e outros lugares na Palestina. Ver Vernett e Keel, Mond, Stier und Kult am Stadttor, 47-66.